Airfield Escape
This article is on the single-player level. For the single-player level from Call of Duty: World at War, see Airfield (Multi-Player). Airfield is the thirteenth Call of Duty level. Your objectives are to hold off the German forces until the rest of the SAS team can get a plane to get you out of there. The following sections are a walkthrough. Getting Started You'll spawn in the truck, which will burst into a German airfield. The truck will pass a building with an enemy Opel Blitz truck behind it. Since you don't have any more Panzerfausts, you'll have to take out the enemies on it with the Bren. Make sure to take them out quickly, because there's a rocket-equipped troop on it! After some twists and turns, you'll be near two hangars, where another enemy truck will join the party. This one also has a rocket-equipped troop, so clear it out quickly. After a few more twists and turns, you'll be near an 8.8 FlaK anti-aircraft gun. A troop will come out of the nearby door, so get ready to take him out when the truck stops. There's a medium medikit to the left of where you come out in addition to one to the right of the gun, so take it if you need it. You'll need them for the upcoming battle. Image:afspawn.png|Spawn Image:aftruck1.png|This truck is behind a building when you first come in. Image:aftruck2.png|This truck comes towards you as you get near the two hangars. Image:afgun.png|The anti-aircraft gun. Image:afmedikit1.png|This medikit is to the right of the truck. Image:afmedikit2.png|This medikit is near the gun. Shooting down the planes Waters will order you to destroy the incoming ju-87 Stuka planes. Until the first planes are in the air, DO NOT ATTACK ANYTHING. For some reason, doing anything sensible, such as blowing up the Stukas while they're on the strip or even attacking the Opel Blitz trucks on the ground, will cause you to take a ton of damage and will destroy the gun if you keep on doing it. Since health is very scarce, don't try it. The first wave will come near the center of the screen. The second wave will come from the far-left with two coming from the far right. Between two and three, use your gun to clear out the roof of the nearby building, then pick up a medikit if you need it. The third wave will come from the middle-left and middle-right, almost at once. Remember to align the crosshairs with your target and alternate between the left and right sides. If you focus on one side too much, you'll get bombed. After the third wave, your escape Do.217 E-2 plane will arrive. DO NOT SHOOT IT! Eventually, Waters will tell you that you need to get back in the truck, so do so and pick up the medium medikit near it of you haven't, just in case. When you're back in the truck, crouch to avoid the enemies' attacks. You'll exit when you get near the plane. Image:afwave1.png|Wave 1 Image:afwave21.png|Wave 2 Image:afwave22.png|Wave 2 Image:afwave3.png|Wave 3 Image:afexit.png|Exit Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iZrs5SP0O9w&feature=PlayList&p=26F63F2CBE593B8D&index=15 Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty Category:Call of Duty Single Player Levels